Stars and Ideals
by TheUpsides
Summary: The attempted revival of Team Plasma, rivals, legendaries, and unrequited feelings all plague our hero in his journey through the land of Unova. Primarily OC's.
1. To Nuvema

Reach The Stars Chapter 1: To Nuvema

Today is the day, the day of new beginnings. Wow, how cliché. Regardless today is the day I start my pokemon journey, officially anyway. I'm sorry allow me to elaborate on the situation, my name is Hale Topaz. I'm a 16 year old kid from Accumula Town, though my hometown is Nuvema Town. I have medium length layered black hair and brown eyes. My height is 5'6. My out fit consists of black chuck taylors, black skinny jeans, a blue v-neck shirt, and a black blazer. I have never ventured Unova farther than Striaton city. Actually I obtained the Striaton City gym badge a year ago but never got farther than that. I have a Togetic and Electivire which I have been with since I was small child. They're both wonderful partners and friends. To be honest I don't have a lot of friends. I moved here from Nuvema town when I was 14, it's not that far but I rarely see my best friends. Speaking of which my best friends are the reason I'm officially starting my journey. Today is the day they're receiving their starter pokemon. I talked to them on the phone and they said I should go pay a visit and see their new pokemon. So I'm just about packed with my pokemon in their pokeballs, ready to go to Nuvema. After I said goodbye to my parents I started walking to route 1, of course not without receiving a lecture from my mom to call her constantly. Nuvema isn't that far but its quite a walking distance, damn sometimes I wish I had a red corvette full of girls to drive me places. But what kid has those things right?

_**Later that morning...**_

It's been two hours since I walked from Accumula Town and I have about a couple more miles to walk. Damn I hope I have my inhaler with me. After a few more miles I decide to take a break by the water on route 1, I wonder what route it leads too. Anyway I pull out a sandwich I made before I left and started eating it. Actually now that think about it for a skinny guy, I eat a lot. Go figure. As I was chomping away the sandwich I looked along the bank of the water and noticed a girl fishing. She was dressed in blue jeggings, a black v-neck, and a bright blue hoodie. Her shoes we're off and her feet were resting in the water. She had black hair tied in a ponytail, really bright hazel eyes, and fair pale skin. Dammit now I sound really creepy. The fact that I have a ponytail fetish doesn't help either. After a few moment I realized I recognized the girl. While smiling I stood up and lazily finished my snack and started walking towards her.

"Hey you, long time no see!" I said.

She turned to see who was talking, then she smiled jumped up and ran towards me. She ended tackling me on the ground into a hug.

"Hey you, I haven't seen you in a while! You're here!" she said with much enthusiasm.

After a moment of suffocating hugs. We stood up and dusted the dirt off us.

"Nice to see you Rose." I said with a smirk.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Juniper's Lab getting your pokemon?"

"Nah she's not there yet, I'm just killin time. You're awfully early now. Excited to go off on your journey?" she said with the same smile as she had on.

"Well maybe I'm just excited to see you cutie." I said giving her a wink afterward.

"Tsk. Dork." she said with a playful grin.

"Anyway we should go see if Juniper is back now." she said as she was putting on her shoes.

"Sure lead the way kid." I said

We both made our way to Nuvema walking and talking about recent events. It was really nice to be honest I really miss her. There's no need to get into our past at the moment.

"Here we are!" she said snapping me out of my thought.

We were here, standing on the border of my hometown Nuvema. It feels great here, really peaceful.

"Lets head over to the lab now kay?" I said to Rose.

"Sure, Let's go!" she said as she was running in the directions of the lab.

I ran towards her trying my best to keep up. That chick was always more athletic than me. Next stop to see my best friend and soon to be rival.


	2. Reunion And Starters

_Chapter 2: Reunion and Starters_

After a couple of minutes of running, Rose and I reached Professor Juniper's lab. It was still the way I remember it. Of course give or take a few new looking accessories.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so excited! My first pokemon!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

I couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm. She hasn't changed a bit. Those rare moments I could visit Nuvema we couldn't see each other so we could only talk through the phone or email. It was nice to see her still as happy as ever.

"Well looks like someone's excited, and look a familiar face I haven't seen in a while." Said a girl from behind us.

"Mia!" Rose and I both said in unison.

Mia and Rose exchanged greetings and I gave Mia a hug aferwards.

"Nice to see ya kid. You here for your Pokemon?" I said to Mia.

"Of course. It's all Rose and I have talked about recently. Man it's been a long time, it's nice to see you again." Mia a smile on her face.

"Wow it's great to see you all again" gesturing at the two women in front of me, earning a smile from both of them.

"Now there's just one person missing. My asshole-ish best friend who had to move to Sinnoh like a jerk." I said in my sarcastic tone. Both Mia and Rose laughed at my statement. Just then someone put me into a bear hug from behind.

"He's right here asshole!" the figure said to me.

"Haha it's nice to see you Flare!" I said to the figure realizing it was my best friend.

After a few seconds of utterly suffocating me, he let go and we exchanged some manly bro-hugs. (That's right manly hugs.) You see Flare moved to Sinnoh a little after I moved from town. We kept in good contact all this time and he's still my best friend. I recall him telling us that he obtained a starter from Sinnoh and obtained 2 badges. He also told us that when we all started our respective journeys he would come back to Unova and participate in the regional league with us.

"What's up assholes!" he screamed at me and Rose.

"Hey Flare." Rose said politely.

"Flare!" Mia screamed as she ran up to brutally glomp our husky friend.

They hugged for what seemed like forever, Which I was happy about since they haven''t seen each other in a long time. It was great feeling being around these guys.

"Sorry to break up this lovely reunion, but don't we have an appointment with a certain professor?" I said trying to hold off a smirk.

Flare and Mia broke their hug and nodded in agreement as did Rose. So we all made our way to the entrance of Professor Juniper's lab. We walked through the unlocked doors and looked for her.

"Hey you made it, and look some faces I haven't seen in a while"said Professor Juniper walking down the staircase from the 2nd floor.

"Flare, Hale, it's nice to see you again. Here to see what pokemon Rose and Mia pick?" Juniper asked with a smile.

"Yes actually. It's nice to see you again professor." I said waving at her.

"Yeah fo'real." said Flare.

She smiled at us as she walked up to the group. Then she gestured us to follow her and she led us to a room. We all stopped in front of a table with 3 pokeballs.

"Well the moment you've all been waiting for! Your first pokemon!' she said as she released all three pokemon.

Rose and Mia gasped in joy at the sight of the three starters Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawatt.

"Now I only have one of each so you get one pick." said Juniper to the two female trainers.

"I know who I'm picking!" said Rose as she went to pick up her choice.

"I pick Oshawatt!"

Oshawatt cuddled his new trainer.

"Awwww, he's so cute!" she squealed.

"I know who I want too. I choose Tepig." said Mia as she went to pet her new partner.

"Great that means that Van gets Snivy." said Juniper to the new Pokemon trainers.

Flare and I looked at each other quizzically before asking the three,

"Who's Van?"

"Oh he's this guy we made friends with when you two left." said Rose still holding Oshawatt,

"Yeah he became our good friend and the third person from town chosen to be a trainer. He's especially good friends with Rose." said Mia with a playful smile on her face directed at Rose.

"Mia shut up!" said Rose playfully punching her friends while blushing.

All of them started laughing except for me. I don't know why, I just didn't. Flare and Mia looked at me with a look of worry.

"Hey are you okay Hale?" Mia asked.

I scoffed.

"Yeah of course." I said with a smile.

She just smiled back and said,

"Okay, just making sure." she said sounding unconvinced.

"What's going on?" Rose said baffled at what happened just seconds ago.

"Nothing, don't worry." said Flare trying to skip the conversation.

Just the one of the professor's assistants walked in with a boy by his side. He was taller than me but shorter than Flare. He had short black hair, black hoodie, and khaki shorts.

"Hello Van. Nice of you to show up. Thank you for leading him here." said Juniper. After she said that the assistant bowed and went back to work.

"Hey Van." Mia said as she waved at the boy, earning a wave from him back as well.

"Van!" Rose said as she set down her Oshawatt and ran to hug Van.

He hugged her back and greeted her. For some reason the whole thing made me sick and I just glared for a moment before looking away. I think Flare and Mia noticed but didn't bother to say anything.

"Sorry I'm late y'all, I had to run a few errands before getting here." said Van with a stupid grin on his face. Well... stupid in my opinion.

"I this my Snivy? Looks cool." he continued walking towards his Snivy.

"Yep its all yours." said Juniper.

"Aww sweet." he said admiring his Snivy.

"Who are you two?" pointing at me and Flare.

"Oh this is Hale and Flare the guys we told you about." said Rose motioning at me and Flare respectively.

"Hey." said Flare and I in unison.

He went over to give Flare a handshake and Flare respectfully shook his hand back. Then he proceeded to go to me sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Hale." he said.

I glanced at his hand before walking towards the professor.

"The pleasure is all yours." I said with a smirk.

I got looks from everyone especially Flare who looked amused for some reason.

"Well anyway back to business. Here's your Pokedex and 6 pokeballs each." said Juniper as she dispensed the items between the three new trainers.

"Thank you Professor!" the three trainers said in unison.

"No problem now all of you have a safe journey." Juniper said.

After a little lecture about the fundamentals of pokemon all five us stepped out of the lab and stood on the road. I saw Mia, Rose, and Van talking about their overall excitement and respective pokemon. During this time an idea struck my head causing me to smirk. Flare saw me and started worrying.

"What are you thinking?" questioned Flare.

"Hey everyone since it's still early let's stop by Accumula town since it on the way to the gym in Striaton." I suggested.

"That sounds better than traveling alone." said Mia.

"Everyone cool?" I asked the group.

Everyone agreed. Then we all went down the road to the edge of town. When we reached the edge I stopped causing everyone to stop.

"Hey Van." I said.

"Yes?" he said looking at me with confusion. I smirked the way only a guy who was about to win a bet could.

"Lets have pokemon battle when we get to Accumula."


End file.
